mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Stand
Day 000 - Sharp rise in hospital admissions in outlying towns around Union City (The Dead Zone). Hundreds of cases with identical symptoms emerge. *'Day 001' - Local news networks from locations outside the city report a suspected pandemic. *'Day 002' - Attacks by zombies are reported as random assaults and murders. Local law enforcement request additional support from surrounding counties. *'Day 003' - Government agencies are made aware of possible "outbreak" on the eastern seaboard. *'Day 004' - Homeland Environmental Risk Control agency are assigned to investigate of suspected outbreak. *'Day 005' - Homeland Environmental Risk Control (HERC) reacts to initial reports by deploying investigative teams to locations surrounding Union City. *'Day 006' - Civilians in the towns of Glendale and Claysburg begin evacuating to Union City without direction from law enforcement. *'Day 007' - Jonestown, Glendale and Whistler's Grove law enforcement officially request government aid. *'Day 008' - First recorded case of infection within Union City is found. Con Johnson of Glendale, a 32 year old male is the first known carrier. *'Day 009' - Death toll from unknown virus reaches 10,000. General panic rises, looting and random acts of violence rise sharply. *'Day 010' - Government declares a state of emergency in the town of Glendale. Claysburg and Jonestown follow shortly after. *'Day 011' - HERC presence in Union City is first noticed. Clashes occur between civilians and enforcement agents as areas are designated for quarantine. *'Day 013' - Government acknowledge civil unrest caused by infection outbreak. Request that civilians stay in their homes and await further instruction. *'Day 015' - Reports from outside of the state of similar outbreaks are televised. *'Day 016' - Law enforcement in co-ordination with HERC work to isolate civilians who occupied hospitals and public spaces. *'Day 018' - First recognized re-animation occurs at Glendale hospital under the supervision of HERC doctors. *'Day 019' - News reports begin detailing how transfer of the infection occurs. *'Day 021' - The town of Glendale in the east of the state is officially quarantined entirely. HERC and US military forces take control. *'Day 022' - Reports of refugees from Glendale being fired on and killed by troops when trying to escape the exclusion zone. *'Day 023' - Road access into Union City is restricted in an attempt to stem the flow of infection. *'Day 024' - Early blackouts occur in the greater Claysburg county as power plants in the south are abandoned. *'Day 025' - HERC operations on the edge of Union City end in violent encounters with a number of civilians recorded as KIA. All were found to be infected. *'Day 026' - Glendale is declared a disaster area. Government troops are reportedly overrun. It is unclear if this occurred at the hands of civilians or the infected. *'Day 027' - Estimated infection rate reaches 60%. Martial Law is finally ordered in Union City. *'Day 028' - Residents of Union City are advised to evacuate to the stadium on the northern side of the canal. *'Day 029' - HERC in line with the military act to quarantine larger sections of Union City. *'Day 030' - Containment proves difficult areas in Brookvale and the outlying Whistler's Forest community suffer breaches and are overrun. *'Day 031' - Breaches in 6 of the 10 containment zones inside Union City occur. Infection gathers pace. *'Day 035' - All internal roads and bridges are sealed by the military following breaches overnight. Reports of HERC troops firing on civilians are heard. *'Day 038' - Claysburg and Jonestown are reported as being overrun. *'Day 040' - Reinforcements from nearby Fort Tran are deployed to Union City. *'Day 043' - The last remaining TV broadcast goes off the air, radio transmissions follow just a few days later. *'Day 045' - Emergency broadcast system comes into effect. *'Day 046' - Government evacuations are signaled to cease within the following 40 days. *'Day 047' - Military forces dissolve within Union City. HERC paramilitary division remains to help maintain research operations. *'Day 055' - Union City falls into darkness as the last of the region's power plants are abandoned. *'Day 060' - Estimated infection rates reaches 95% - HERC officially withdraw from the area. *'Day 062' - Explosions occur in the eastern bay and on the canals as dozens of ships are sunk. *'Day 063' - Air traffic ceases. Evacuations by any means are no longer available despite the 40 days allowance. *'Day 066' - Reconnaissance aircraft are sighted in the skies above Union City. Unmarked - possibly HERC. *'Day 070' - Bombs fall on Union City. The attacks are orchestrated and designed to wipe out remaining citizens along with the infected. *'Day 075' - Water supply to the city is disrupted - it is unknown if this is due to the bombing or if this occurred outside the city walls. *'Day 081' - A secondary round of bombing occurs - targeting residential districts. Survivors on the ground are driven out. *'Day 100' - Surveillance aircraft are seen investigating survivor movements within Union City. *'Day 150' - City is declared a Dead Zone. All involvement is withdrawn. Survivors left to own means. *'Day 155' - Discovery of automated HERC defenses surrounding the outskirts of the city are made. Containment continues. *'Day 190' - All hope of rescue or escape has faded. Survivors begin setting in groups within the Dead Zone. *'Day 200' - Dr Phillip Best - a turned HERC scientist discovers that most survivors have a natural defense against the virus. *'Day 203' - Significant clash between two survivor packs in the Bricks region result in 10 dead. *'Day 350' - Fortifications begin appearing across the city. Clusters of survivors begin acting independently. Category:The Last Stand Category:Horror Category:Flash Game